Linguistic Kink
by GrimGrave
Summary: Lili de Rochefort, a known troublemaker finds herself expelled from school. Thanks to her father, she ends up with a personal teacher. Who just happens to be drop-dead sexy in the eyes of Lili. Attraction ensues and Lili grows impatient as the months goes by. AU, rated M for safety. Yuri - dont like, dont read. Lili x Jun


_**Disclaimer: **_Tekken and its characters does _**not **_belong to GrimGrave, they belong to Namco/Namco Bandai. GrimGrave doesn't make any money for writing this fiction.

And remember, read and review!

**Linguistic Kink**

High school. The bane of many young men and women with the seemingly never-ending days of homework, projects and tests. Knowledge and education are vital, and everyone knows of this, yet they cannot help but to loathe most of their time spent inside the cold walls. And some people, few as they are, goes an extra length to show just how much they detest the school and its rules.

Emilie "Lili" de Rochefort, daughter of the wealthy Rochefort family, as cunning and capable in fighting as she is beautiful, found herself in more trouble with the school than the average delinquent; if anyone even looked at her wrong, she kicked them. Repeatedly. Severely. Ignoring homework and tests, as well as any projects her class was assigned to, the authorities ended up being forced to have a meeting with her father.

And hell was raised over them all, when they told the father and daughter that Emilie de Rochefort was expelled. Her father remained calm, and understanding. Unfortunately, he knew far too well of his daughter's behaviour, and was expecting this situation sooner or later.

The ride home with a even more seethed Lili had been a terror.

"You are getting yourself a tutor, and that's final. You are not going to get away from education that easily, young lady."

Those were his words, firm like a vice grip and heavy as steel. She had cursed and pleaded, even stomping the floor angrily. She loved her father, but this made her almost sick to her stomach; a personal teacher would mean little to no privacy, in her own damn home.

That's how she used to think about it a few months ago.

As of this moment, she couldn't have been happier with how her life had turned out. Drawing on her own, portable blackboard stood her teacher; tall, raven-haired, pale-skin, if not just slightly tanned and professional clothes that at the same time made her all the more alluring. From her seat, Lili watched with a perverted glee, cleverly disguised as an ordinary smile.

That rear was to be worshipped, at least in her eyes. The jeans did nothing but framing that petite, ample behind that belonged to her teacher. As if she could sense it, the teacher spun around, staring Lili straight in the eyes.

Her cheeks flared up the very same moment.

"Miss Rochefort, care to answer my question?" She said with a calm, soothing voice. It alone held a grace that was otherworldly, pure, blissful music to the blonde's ears.

"Uh… I.. N-No.. Sorry, Miss Kazama."

The teacher let out a small sigh. "We've been over this, Miss Rochefort. You may call me Jun." She smiled ever so slightly for a second, before she frowned once again. "And you should know this by now. Try and think; if 5x - 5 = 20, we need to figure out what x means."

Lili groaned out loud, burying her face in her hands. She looked up at the math-problem with a sickening irritation. "Uuh… Its 5..?"

Jun giggled softly, nodding at her pupil. "Yes, that's correct. So, lets try with something that's hard yes?" The piece of chalk created dots and lines on the blackboard once again, but Lili remained oblivious; her eyes were locked at the tight rear of her teacher that was once again presented to her view. She licked her lips subconsciously as her mind slowly stocked up on images of her teacher in various indecent situations.

Half-naked on Lili´s bed, purring seductively while motioning for Lili with her graceful index finger….

Leaning up against the blackboard while Lili ate her out vigorously, drinking straight from her well while she moaned the blonde's name….

Or sampling her ample fruits as she tackled Jun to the floor, biting and licking the sensitive buds while savouring her natural taste, squeezing them under her merciless hands…

All the while she would scream out her name in pure ecstasy.

"Miss Rochefort!"

"Huhwha?!" Lili yelped out, baffled and disoriented. Her eyes, blue as the ocean itself, locked with Jun´s dark orbs at a distance that was barely an arms length away. She felt her face flare up. Surely it must be a deep crimson by now.

"I would be grateful if you could pay attention to what I'm saying to you, Miss Rochefort. Education is important to you, so please take it more seriously."

"Uh.. Y-Yes.." _´Fuck! She's so close to me… It should be illegal to that hot… Shit, I can smell her perfume from here..!´_

"Well then, care to solve this next problem then?" She pointed with her thumb back at the board. "6y times 9b - (-8) divided by 4 equals what? Remember what we've been going through earlier." Jun said with a slight grin.

_´Fuck.´_

**:::::**

**:::::**

Today's weather was sunny and alarmingly hot over the British streets. While originally from Monaco, Lili and her family had since way back moved to London where they now lived. On the streets of the great city she walked, along with her long-time friend Asuka, a former exchange student from Japan.

Asuka Kazama.

Her teacher's cousin.

"So how are your studies going?" The brunette asked with a slightly mocking grin. "You know, everyone in class still sigh in relief, knowing you are not there anymore." Lili scoffed.

"You can tell them to choke on a knife. As for my studies… Its going, somewhat forward, I guess…"

"My cousin isn't giving you a hard time is she?" Asuka said with a giggle. "She is somewhat known in our family for being a bit harsh at times, especially regarding her work. She blames it on her students though." Another giggle, this time joined by Lili´s. The blonde rolled her eyes sarcastically. "Imagine that. I sure don't know why that would be the case."

"I detect sarcasm."

"Hey, give the girl a medal." Lili snickered, lightly punching Asuka by the shoulder. _´I couldn't care any less about her strict behaviour… I'll put up with anything she throws at me if it means I'll get to see her almost everyday._´ Ignoring what her brunette friend was talking about, she glanced at her ever so discreetly. _´I feel bad though. Its her cousin for heavens sake! How could I possibly even start to think of Jun in such… lewd acts. Would Asuka even be alright with it, should anything actually happen? Tch. Its not like I can confess to her about it either. "Hey Asuka, I wanna finger bang your cousin!" Yeah, real smooth.´_

She paused her thinking for a split second.

_´Who am I kidding? She's drop dead gorgeous, hands down! I want to ravage that Japanese minx of a teacher!´_

"Lili? Hey Lili!" Asuka shouted, shocking her friend back from the dream world. Bewildered, the blonde looked back at her with widened eyes of blue.

"W-What?! Jesus Asuka, don't scare me like that!"

"I've been calling you out for nearly five minutes. And all you did was smirking to yourself, completely oblivious." Asuka replied, narrowing her eyes at her friend. "What were you thinking about anyway?"

"Oh, uhm..! N-Nothing!" Lili felt her cheeks flush; it was warm. Further to her embarrassment, Asuka smiled coyly at her while wiggling her eyebrows teasingly. "Oh I know what's this is about.. it's a guy isn't it! Come one, tell me! Tell me!"

"I-It most certainly is not! I have n-no idea w-what you are talking about!"

The brunette Japanese giggled. "Whatever you say Lili. So, shall we head to the café? Maybe a good coffee will soften you up to confess~"

"J-Just drop it already!"

For the rest of the way to the small but beautiful café, Asuka´s friendly banter continued to eat Lili away. For the Japanese, it was just their everyday, friendly humour while Lili felt as if she was under interrogation; not only was she lusting after her best friend's cousin, but that cousin was also a woman. She held two dark secrets within her, and neither of those was something she wanted Asuka to know. Lili trusted her deeply, but the issue revolved around fear. Fear for Asuka´s, her father's and society's reaction to her stepping out of the closet. And fear for their reaction of her love for her teacher, Jun Kazama. A student-teacher relationship, on top of being a lesbian; not exactly a winning combination in this rotten world.

Her mind felt at peace once they stepped into the café and ordered their respective coffee and desserts.

"Told you this place was nice." Asuka teased. Lili simply nodded with a light smile in agreement.

"Yes, I remember that. And you were right. I'm glad you managed to talk me into this."

"If only I could manage to talk you into revealing who you are pining for~"

"I am not-

"Is that why you are having problems focusing during my briefings?"

There was a good amount of people in that small café, meaning plenty of voices talking over one another. But this one voice stood out from the rest, and it had joined Lili´s and Asuka´s conversation, prompting them both to turn their attention elsewhere. Lili turned her head around in mild shock, only to have her suspicions confirmed. Jun, clad in a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt, stood right behind her with a hint of a smile on her flawless lips.

The Rochefort daughter felt her mouth run dry. Her cheeks blushing. Her mind coming to a halt.

"N-No…I…Uh…uhm.." _´Unbelievable! Why is she here of all places?! Oh no, oh no! This isn't good.. Surely Asuka is going to notice!´_

"Its alright." Jun said, still wearing her smile. "I know the feeling. But please, do not let your studies suffer for your infatuation." She tapped her finger against her paper-mug, eying the two girls before she settled on Asuka. "Hello dear cousin. How are you?"

"Hi Jun." The brunette replied, waving ever so slightly with her hand. "I'm fine, thank you. I hear you've been tormenting my dear friend here."

"If tormenting means educating, then yes. I have." Her lips held the faintest of grins. "There's always a spot open if you want a home-tutor yourself Asuka."

The brunette shuddered. "No thanks. I rather not." She looked at her blonde friend, grinning playfully. "You'll just have to endure this by yourself!"

"…You are such a good friend, Asuka." Lili replied dryly, but on the inside she cheered. She enjoyed the thought of being Jun´s only pupil. But it didn't help her current situation, one that was threatening to shatter her mask. Next thing she knew, Jun had decided to stay with the two and join in on their conversation. The blonde thought her eyes would pop out of their sockets when she noticed how Jun motioned for her to move aside and give Jun a place to sit.

_´Of course she would choose to sit right next to me!´_ She panicked. Her heart sped up something fierce as she found herself trapped between the wall and the lovely Jun Kazama.

The lovely Jun Kazama, that smelled of wildflowers with a fruity fragrance. Who also sat dangerously close to her. The naked skin of her arm was barely a few centimetres away from her own.

_´Heavens, this woman…! She's driving me crazy! I know it's a small booth but come on! Does she have to sit that close?! I'm going to loose it if this keeps up!… God, she smells so nice… I could bury my nose in her hair and inhale her fragrance for hours..!´_

"Miss Rochefort."

Lili snapped back to reality. _´Looks like Asuka is right… I daydream and think too much.´_ "Y-Yes?" Her eyes locked with Jun´s in an instant. Her warm, kind smile was still present on her lips, adding blush on the blonde's cheeks. "I asked you if you have begun on your homework yet. Its due tomorrow after all."

"Jeez Jun, at least give her a day in-between the day she receives it and the deadline.."

"She has a lot to catch up with, so I cannot afford to be take things slow. Besides, it's a simple two-page homework in her English class about verbs and nouns." While Asuka was staring at her cousin in disbelief, Jun turned to her pupil once again. "So? Have you begun yet, Miss Rochefort? If you need help…" Her hand reached downwards, patting Lili´s lap in a friendly manner. "you can always call me. After all, its my job."

_´Did she just-?! I mean..! She just-! KYAAH!´ _"Y-Yes Miss K-Kazama, I k-know. And no I-I haven't started y-yet.."

"I've told you enough times now, you can call me Jun." The raven-haired woman said with a light laughter. "I see. You might want to start when you get home though. Get it out of the way so you can relax for the rest of the evening."

"Y-yes Miss Kaza- Ah! Uhm.. Jun.." Lili said softly. Her face felt like it was burning, and her heart was beating at a rapid rate like it was soon about to beat out of her chest. _´She is making me feel so… Weak!… And yet I want nothing more than to either ravage her right on the spot! Or just give myself over to her! … I cant be normal for thinking of such things, can I?´_

"Good girl. I will see you tomorrow then." Jun said with a slightly wider smile as she reached out for Lili´s shoulder, patting it lightly before giving it a friendly squeeze. "Have a good day and a continuing good evening then. You too Asuka-chan." Jun got up from her seat and with a courteous bow, she walked out of the shop. Lili, still in a light daze, touched her shoulder with a small smile of her own, rubbing it gently.

"Hey, Asuka?"

"Yes Lili?"

"What was that thing she added to your name? _"Asuka-chan"_ ?"

"Oh, that?" Asuka said with a grin. "It's a Japanese suffix. Used for babies, cute animals, teenagers, though more commonly towards girls. It can also be used towards lovers. In short, it's a form of endearment."

"I see…" _´Lovers huh…`_

**:::::**

**:::::**

After spending most of the evening with the gruesome homework, as well as studying it a bit extra, the night brought forth a new day. Having gone through her usual morning-routine and making herself presentable, Lili walked back to her room, books in hand. Rich as she was, she had herself a large room, though she never would've imagine it would be used for educational purposes.

To her mild surprise, Jun had already arrived with her blackboard, books and other stuff that she would with no doubt use sooner or later during the day. Their eyes met the second Lili stepped inside, blue versus dark brown.

"Good day to you, Miss Rochefort. Slept well?"

"G-Good morning … Jun. Yes, somewhat I suppose…" _´Damn it! Having butterflies in your stomach with raging hormones down under isn't doing well with me…´_

"You should take better care of yourself Miss Rochefort. Did you finish the-" Clumsily, Lili handed back her papers containing her results on the homework, staring very intently into Jun´s eyes. "I ended up postponing it, but… I finished it. I hope it came out good." She hastily returned to her arranged seat, trying to avoid any more eye contact.

Jun smiled to herself as she scanned the papers. Lili could see that she was nodding to herself several times as she kept shifting what paper to look at. It was nearly nerve wrecking to watch her in silence. But, to Lili´s great comfort, there was something positive to be found while staring at Jun so much right now.

_´Nice cleavage she got there…´_

The tall, raven-haired woman looked up immediately, still smiling. _´Shi- Did she notice how much I stare?!´_

"This looks good Miss Rochefort. In fact, it looks _very_ good! You've improved over these past months, well done!" The blonde felt her cheeks growing warmer. Her eyes, while wanting to remain in contact with Jun´s, began to stare at the floor, or the ceiling, or her desk. Anywhere but the beaming gaze of her object of affection.

"T-Thank you Jun… I tried my best…"

"So I noticed. That's great! If only you could pay this much attention during our briefings. Actually…" She put the papers away on her own arranged desk. Mr Rochefort had made special arrangements for the home tutor after all. "That's one thing I needed to discuss with you today. You always seem to have trouble concentrating, you're even spacing out at times."

_´Well its your own damn fault! … You minx…´_

"My apologies Jun! I… Yes, I do get distracted, but I cant tell you why…"

"Is it that certain guy Asuka mentioned yesterday? Because-"

"No! N-No its not a guy! I mean- No! Its like that, but..!"

"Calm down Miss Rochefort. No need to panic." Jun said in her usual calm, soothing voice. She walked over to her student, placing her hand on top of Lili´s and gave it a light squeeze. "I will not pry if its too hard to talk about. Just promise me you'll try and sort it out, okay? Your father hired me for a reason." She got back up and back to the blackboard. "Well then, its 10:16, so we've missed out on a few minutes.. But its still English class, so if you turn to page 74, we'll continue from there."

_´I cant stand this anymore..´_ Lili thought to herself, absentmindedly turning over to said page with a sigh. _´Another day with my lovely Jun out of reach… so close, yet far away huh… It simply isn't fair.´_

She watched the Japanese beauty move with grace across the board, her lips, ever so flawless, pronounced ever syllable with perfection and a sexy accent. Her tall stature, composed of her long, slender legs that took each step like a graceful dance move. It made Lili´s mouth water with arousal, her core tingling with sensuality as fantasies emerged within her mind once again.

Jun, naked on her desk while lusciously licking a strawberry, winking at the blonde seductively…

How she pinned Lili up against the blackboard, leaving lovebites across her neck while probing her core with her fingers, begging for entrance…

Oh how she just wanted to get up from her desk and pin Jun against the blackboard, to end her torment once and for all.

"Miss Rochefort? Miss Rochefort! You're doing it again. If you cannot concentrate-"

"**Je t'aime, Jun Kazama!" **The young lady's voice rang loud and clear across the room like a sudden thunderbolt across the storm. Dark brown eyes met watery blue orbs as Jun spun around, confused and shocked. Lili knew her face was nearly bursting into flames but her restraint had been thrown out the window.

"Je t'aime… Jun Kazama…" She said again, with a lowered voice. "Je t'aime…" _´She may not understand, but I somehow get it off my chest… Better than nothing right…`_

Silence loomed over the two for several minutes, creating an uncomfortable atmosphere. Lili lowered her gaze towards her desk, unable to handle Jun´s reaction. She was waiting for the inevitable in form of questions after questions. And then it happened.

Jun laughed. Whole-heartedly, and softly. A harmony of light amusement from her slender throat.

"First of all, Miss Rochefort, you should be aware that I am somewhat fluent in French."

_´… Oh no, oh no… No! Oh God…!´ _Her eyes widened in fear as she grabbed the edge of her desk.

"And second of all…" She smiled considerably, putting away her textbook and chalk. "Is that why you are having a hard time concentrating? I must admit, I'm quite… surprised, to say the least."

"I'm…. I'm sorry… I shouldn't have said anything. Please just forget about everything-"

"I'm afraid I cant do that." Swiftly, Jun had walked over to Lili, sitting by the edge of her desk. She gently placed her hand on the blonde's with a heart-warming smile. "You have no idea how happy I am for hearing you confess like that, Miss Rochefort."

She stared back at Jun in bewilderment with widened eyes. She was at a loss for words while her brain tried to make sense of the situation that now was so tense with mixed atmospheres. Her heart was beating faster than any of the previous times combined, and it threatened to keep her conscious. "W-What are you t-talking about..?"

A chuckle. Suddenly, every little gesture she made was twice as much breathtaking and alluring.

"Over the past months we spent together, I myself have been found… guilty, of growing certain feelings towards you. Despite that you are also a young woman, and my student no less."

"…No way.. Are you saying-"

"I'm saying that your feelings towards me are returned, Miss Rochefort. And I for one am very pleased with it." She gave Lili´s hand a light squeeze. "In fact, I am _very_ pleased with it…"

Stuck in a lovely daze, Lili tried her hardest to remain conscious and to make light of the situation. She had very often fantasized or dreamed of this scenario, and as real as it was, she still remained cautious. No one would want to wake up in this situation. "B-But how, or why?! You n-never gave away any signs at all!" She slapped her cheek with her free hand. "This better not be a dream…!"

She laughed lightly again.

"I understand your confusion. At first, I wasn't to sure of my feelings Miss Rochefort. I needed time to sort them out and decipher what they were. And when I realized my own affection towards you… I was struck with fear. As I told you, we are both women, and I am your teacher. Two kinds of taboo at the same time made me nervous, scared even."

She paused. Her eyes averted from Lili´s with a sigh but her hand remain where it was.

"And when I saw how well you got along with my cousin, Asuka… I felt like it was a lost cause. So I remained professional, and told myself to forget about it." Jun looked back at Lili, sincerity and kindness radiating from her solemn eyes. She gave the hand another squeeze.

"But it is safe to say that its not a lost cause, is it?"

"No… No, it certainly is not lost…" Returning the gesture, Lili placed her other hand on top of Jun´s, smiling back at the alluring woman.

"Je t'aime… Jun-chan.."

The raven-haired woman cocked an eyebrow over the suffix, but simply grinned a little. "Watashi wa anata o aishite… Lili-chan.."

Boldly, Lili got up from her seat and leant forward to Jun, who did the same. Their lips barely graced each other, but the jolts of sensuality sparked between them with electrified attraction. With their hands moving to caress the hips and backs, their lips finally fully clashed and unleashed the bottled up affections they held.

Lips, slowly moistening up and glistening, caressed each other while their tongues coiled around like serpents, diving into one another's mouth to relish the taste and wetness. Enchanting passion mingled in the air around the couple as they kept expressing themselves through touches and kissing. Gentle caresses turned into erotic groping, moans were escaping and their womanhoods reacted with a newfound need.

Eventually, Lili withdrew from Jun, slightly gasping for oxygen with a dumb smile on her flushed face. "Whoa… That… That was…"

"- very well needed. I am quite surprised myself… To finally be able to embrace you like this.. You have no idea how much I've wanted to do this, you little minx.."

"You know, I have a similar nickname for you, Jun." A quick peck on the lips. "It was a pain to concentrate with you on my mind…"

"Oh?" Jun quirked an eyebrow. "And what prey tell did I do in your mind?" She let out a light chuckle when the blonde blushed even more, averting her eyes to the floor. "I wont pry then. But sooner or later, you will either…" A quick, tongue-filled kiss. "tell me… or…" A grab on the petite rear. "show me…"

Stunned, flushed, and aroused, Lili felt herself unable to move. Her dream had come true! It seemed too good to be true, but it was real. She could feel Jun´s naked skin beneath her clothing, smell her flowery scent with ease and the warmth of her equally aroused body. This wasn't a dream.

"I would be delighted to both tell you…" She leant in and nibbled on Jun´s earlobe, licking the slowly reddening shell. "and show you, Jun Kazama… Maybe I can get one or two bonus points for my performance?"

Jun moaned. It was music to Lili´s ears, along with the chuckle that came shortly afterwards. "Difficult choice… I think I will need to see your… _oral presentation_ before I _cum_ to a conclusion…"

Lili was more than happy to oblige.

* * *

My goodness me, I love unorthodox pairings. Canon-pairings can be too... boring at times.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed a little teacher/student romance~


End file.
